


Final Moments

by Sardonic_and_Sarcastic



Series: TheRunawayGuys Oneshots, drabbles, and other such things [4]
Category: TheRunawayGuys, chuggaaconroy - Fandom, nintendocaprisun - Fandom, protonjon - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Chuggaaconroy - Freeform, Other, The world is ending, nintendocaprisun - Freeform, protonjon - Freeform, therunawayguys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonic_and_Sarcastic/pseuds/Sardonic_and_Sarcastic
Summary: This is a shit vent thing I originally wrote like 3 years ago





	Final Moments

Jon reached down and pulled Emile up, in order for the brunette to sit on the large tree branch between Jon and Tim.

For a moment, they were silent, they simply just watched the stars... there were so many things they felt like they needed to say, but not enough time to say, if they even know how.

Emile looked up at the clear night sky, the realization of the situation finally sinking in, "at least it's beautiful out tonight" he observed, his voice weak and shaky, as if he was on the verge of tears

Tim gave a small hum in agreement, "it's seems oddly more quiet tonight as well"

"Do you think there's any chance..." Emile trailed off, a small part of him still was in denial, he wanted to have hope that it will be okay.

Jon softly shook his head, "I'm sorry, Emile" he croaked out.

Emile sniffled, "I don't want it to end this way-" he cut himself off with a small sob, "b-but, I am glad, I get to spend it with you two" he added, forcing himself to smile.

Tim choked back a sob, "I'm really proud of both of you... of all the good you two have done"

Emile sniffled again, as he wiped the tears from his eyes, "we couldn't have done it without you..." he trailed off for a moment before offering Tim a sad smile, "you've always supportedand cared for us"

Jon let out a somber laugh, "you never give yourself enough credit, Emile..." Jon paused for a moment, "neither of you do"

"Tim, you're always calm and patient, you never jump to conclusions and you've never once let us down" Jon stated before sighing, "Emile, you're always positive, and you're an amazing person, you would go to any possible lengths to make us happy"

Emile looked down at his lap, trying to hold back his sobs, "I-I never had any friends and I was bullied at school a lot..." he trailed off, his shoulders heaving with emotions, "your videos made me happy... you were my hero"

Jon swallowed hard, letting several tears stream down his cheeks, before he slowly reached out and held Emile's hand, Emile looked up and smiled sadly before he reached over and held Tim's hand.

"Y'know..." Emile trailed off for a moment, "ever since I was a little kid I always wanted older siblings... I was always so jealous of those sibilings channels-" he cut himself off with a sob.

"but, after you guys came into my life, I-I wasn't jealous anymore, because..." Emile trailed off as he wiped away his tears, "because, you two, are the best older brothers I could've ever asked for"

Tim let out a quiet sob, before smiling, "I've thought about how terrifying it would be if the world ended..." he trailed off as he squeezed Emile's hand "But it's not nearly as scary, because you two are here with me"

"look..." Emile stated pointing up at the night sky, a large meteor was approaching

Jon took a deep breath, "I guess this is it" he whispered

Emile softly sniffled, "we laughed together"

Tim looked up at the meteor, which was closing in, "we cried together"

Jon closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "... and we'll die together"


End file.
